The present invention relates to card connectors, and in particular, to those connectors for holding IC cards having grounding contacts on sides.
The development trend for personal computers has been for more compact and mobile versions. While computers are getting smaller in size, various evolutionary technologies have enhanced their capabilities and functions. For example, a notebook computer incorporating an IC card (e.g., a PCMCIA card) bearing the function of a modem is capable of sending electronic data through telephone lines. A conventional modem IC card has two grounding contacts, one on each side. When such a modem card is inserted into the carrier, it produces electromagnetic noise which exceeds most EMI requirements.
As can be seen, there is a need for reducing the electromagnetic noise caused by the insertion of IC cards to meet EMI requirements.